One Night at Fat Ass Bear's
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: Cartman disguises himself as Freddy Fazbear in order to attack Kyle by letting him spend the night at his house along with his friends. Once there, Kyle starts working until Stan points out that he'll do the rest when goes to Freddy's Pizzeria in order to bring Cartman home to get punished.
1. Five Nights at Freakout

Five Nights At Freddy's is Constantly a horror game that should not be played by any child if their disturbed to its jump scares. This is somewhat I call a upcoming idea plot for South Park Season 18's Halloween episode. Why? Because **Five Nights at Freddy's** fits as a Halloween example due to its scariness and jump scares.

* * *

The Boys were playing Five Nights at Freddy's at Stan's House.

Cartman: Kyle, you are not that good this game.

Stan: I don't know he is or what...

Kyle: You guys, can you give me a second there.

Stan: You better hurry before they get to you and you die.

Kyle: I don't wanna freak over that anyways- (Freaks out as Bonnie gets him in the game)

(Cuts to the game with the freaky animatronics in Source Film Maker)

Bonnie: I got him, guys. I got him.

Freddy: Good job, Bonnie. Hey, Foxy. She says that she got em...

Foxy: Yarrrharharr!

Chica: That's Amazing as Apple Pie!

Freddy: I'll kicked in the chickina if you kick this up.

Chica: I got chicken breasts.

Bonnie: Mine are smaller so that makes a girl right?

Chica: Your name does.

Bonnie: Really? That's awesome!

Freddy: Okay, bunny bitch! Enough is enough!

Bonnie: What? I didn't do anything but you call me a bunny bitch?

Foxy: Narrr...

Chica: I can't believe what you said. But I'm happy that Bonnie is a female because the creator mistakes her as a male.

Bonnie: What the foxtail did you say?

Chica: What? I said that you're a guy.

Bonnie: In the tone of your gobble damn voice.

Freddy: Cheese N Crust...

(Cuts back to South Park with Cartman talking to Kyle)

Cartman: Haven't you realized that Freddy Fagbear is horrifying than the animatronics.

Kyle: No... I want to know...

Cartman: Well like this... (Freaks out as he attacks the trash can which made Kyle frightened)

Stan: Dude, seriously? You are nothing but a gay fatass!

(Cuts back into the Five Nights at Freddy's)

Freddy: Well, it couldn't get any worse you fudging know.

Foxy: What the sludge are you talking about, Freddy Fatbear?

Chica: Yeah, just open it, cubby!

Freddy: I don't know what are talking about, you guys. (Pukes up chocolate fudge)

Bonnie: We don't know about you. I think the animators are making a sequel.

Foxy: God Donut! Kick her bunny bootie!

Freddy: Okay, you clustered fox. (kicks Bonnie's butt)

Bonnie: Ow... (screams like a animatronic)

Freddy: Wacka Wacka, Bitch! (laughs creepily)


	2. Cartman's Plan

_The young boys hearts were filled with love and cheer because Christmas Day is almost here. They kept very busy with wrapping and baking. Fine presents for parents and cakes they were making. As Cartman place a tie for his new tux, the Jew with Red Hair came by with 6 bucks._

Cartman: Kyle, thank god, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expected you in a quarter after five.

Kyle: You fat ass! I came around house and you've gave me this! (Shows 6 dollars) I can't believe you hated me...

Cartman: Yes... The others are doing fine down with a peck.

Kyle: How did you know about it, fat ass?

Cartman: Get Out Of My (Beep) House!

(Kyle leaves Cartman's House)

Kyle: No wonder I never visited him due to him being like this...

(The song 'We're Going Home For The Holidays' plays with all the children)

_**We're going home for the holidays by train, by bus, by car. We're going home for the holidays! We're traveling also far! (Wendy's verse) I'll make some cookies Mom and Dad. They love to eat them all. (Craig's verse) I'll make this stocking for my sister and I'll hang it on the wall. (The Kids' verse) We're going home for the holidays by train, by bus, by car. We're going home for the holidays! We're traveling also far! (Bebe's Verse) I'll knit some sweaters for Mom and Dad. Their favorite color is blue. (Stan's verse) And I'll make this picture for my parents. The best I ever drew. (The Children' verse)We're going home for the holidays to meet with those we love. We're going home for the holidays! (Sheila's Interruption) Who forgot a glove? (The Kid's [Except for Shiela Broflovski] final verse) We're going home for the holidays. We're happy as can be! Cause there's other than the old holidays to BE WITH- Family!**_

_Before going home, a friend came along. He wondered where the Jew knew the song._

Kyle: I didn't know that, Cartman kick me out of his house.

Stan: What the hell are you talking about, Kyle?

Kyle: Cartman tried explaining, but he was a (Beep)!

Stan: Oh really? Geez, that's too bad, Kyle. Why don't you celebrate Christmas anyway?

Kyle: I am Jewish for now reason and would've been regular like you are right now...

Sheila: Sweetie! Time to have your bread!

Kyle: Just a second... Hurry, Ike!

Butters: Hey! Where're you guys going?

Kyle: We are going home until we meet Santa tomorrow.

Ike: Yeah! I'm getting see Santa Claus!

_Then, it came time to break their to break their bread-_

(The boys eats their bread)

_And brush their teeth-_

(The boys brush their teeth)

_And go to bed._

(The boys went to sleep as Sheila closes the door and the cold wind blew)

_That night, the Jew could not sleep, thinking about Christmas in his heart deep. Dawn came at last and didn't shine steep._

Kyle: Brother, wake up.

Ike: Hmmm?

Kyle: Tell our parents to get up because it is time to see Santa.

_After waking their parents, they let Ike go with applause. And after breakfast, they finally met, Santa Claus._

Santa: Ho Ho Ho! What do you want for Christmas?

Ike: I want a stuffed teddy bear!

Santa: Okay, sugarplum!

(Ike giggles with the candy cane and Kyle starts grumbling)


End file.
